Nothing Even Matters
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Nicole had been bullied and shunned by the whole student body. After she turned fourteen, she was able to move to Palm Woods to be with her brother and his friends. What happens when the bullying doesn't stop? Can Big Time Rush save her?
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: So, yeah this is like my third BTR story in a row. What can I say. I'm addicted. Some of the lines I got from George Lopez so I don't own them or Big Time Rush.

**She was the little sister left in Minnesota. But she hated it. **

** So the day she turned fourteen, she left. **

_*shows Nicole putting a suitcase in the taxi trunk* *closes trunk* _

_ "That's the last of it," she said. _

_ "I don't see why you want to leave," Mrs. Diamond said. "You hate Hollywood glamour." _

_ "Yeah but I want to have a life away from what I have to deal with," Nicole said. _

**But what happens when she finds out L.A. isn't as different as back home? **

_"Slut," Jennifer #2 smirked. _

_ "Bitch," Mercedes said. _

_ "Whore," Jennifer #1 smirked. _

_ "Get the hell out of my face. You came onto me," Ryan said. _

**Now it's up to the Big Time Rush boys to step in...**

_"I'll always be here for you," James promised. _

_ "Nicole, you don't need all this to fit in. Those kids are idiots if they don't see you as yourself," Logan said. _

_ "We got you a spot on the cheer team," Kendall smiled. _

**But is it too late? **

_"Nicole, you don't belong here. The only reason you got on the squad was because your boy band posse came begging and pleading," Emma said meanly. _

_ "And now we're stuck with a loser who sucks. Which Nicole? THAT Nicole!" the other cheerleaders chanted, smirking. _

_ Nicole bit her lip. She turned and ran out. _

_ "You're pretty fast, try out for the track team!" Emma exclaimed. _

_ "They called me a loser because the guys got me on the squad and they hate me and don't want me there," she pointed to the guys. _

_ "Nicole-" Carlos bit his lip. _

_ "Do me a favor, stay out of my life," Nicole said and walked upstairs. _

_ "We talked to the school. It's over," James told Nicole. _

_ "No it's not!" Nicole exclaimed. _

_ She goes to the landline and pressed a button. _

_ "Yeah. This is Danny. I'd like to leave a message for the Palm Woods whore." _

_ The boys looked stunned. _

_ "Who are those boys?" James asked, furious. "I'll get 'em suspen-"_

_ "Then suspend everybody!" Nicole cried. "You know what else happened today? A boy followed me into the bathroom and asked me if I wanted to do it! Another boy pulled up my shirt when I was walking down the hall!"_

**Can things turn around for Nicole? Or will it be too late? **

** Starring...**

_Danielle Campbell as Nicole Diamond _

_ James Maslow as James Diamond _

_ Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell _

_ Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight _

_ Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia _

_ Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor _

_ Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts _

_ Stephan Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque _

_ Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright _

**Nothing Even Matters **

Author's Note: Like? Love? Hate? I just wrote this today but I wanted it to post it now because I really like it. **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I know it's short, but it gives you an intro of what comes ahead. I don't own Big Time Rush (sadly). And just to make clear, Katie and Nicole are both fourteen, James is twenty, Logan and Kendall are nineteen and Carlos is eighteen. Yeah, let's go with that.

Chapter 1

Nicole's POV

I stood on home plate with the bat in my hand. Palm Woods School may be just for the famous, but they do have their own sports teams. It was the big championship against Wakefield. I was so ready. The pitcher threw his best and I swung. The ball flew out of the park. Spectators shrieked from all over the bleachers as I ran.

"Go Nicole!" I looked over and saw my brother and my friends standing in the bleachers and cheering. I smiled and kept running.

Soon the game was over. The score was Palm Woods: 20, Wakefield: 10. We won, again! I high-fived all my teammates and celebrated with them.

"You did awesome!" Jo smiled when I caught up to them.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"Great job honey," Mrs. Knight hugged me.

"Thanks Mama Knight," I said.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground from behind.

"Guys!" I laughed.

James and Carlos had hoisted me up on their shoulders. They all laughed.

"Congrats Nikki,' James said.

"You did great!" Carlos smiled.

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

That night I sat on my bed with Katie. We just finished a celebratory dinner with ice cream sundaes for dessert.

"So how'd it go with Alexis today?" Katie asked.

"She was out sick," I said.

"Good."

"But Lindsey and Bianca weren't," I added.

"I don't get what you did to be their target."

"It's because I didn't want to be one of them."

You see, Alexis used to like me when I first moved here. She wanted me to be a part of her group. But she didn't want Katie to be and she would back fun of Katie behind her back. When I told Alexis, she gave me a choice: being one of them or being friends with Katie. It's obvious what I picked. Right after that, Alexis's favorite top went missing and she accused me of stealing it (as if, it was ugly). That's when I became their target. Now that we're teenagers, it's ten times worse. My brother, Carlos, Logan and Kendall have no idea that all of this is going on. Katie promised not to tell them either. It's not that bad. I can handle it on my own.

"Well, there's one thing we have that the Haters don't," Katie said.

Me and Katie call Alexis's group the Haters, because they hate on everyone, even teachers, and they're just plain unpleasant. We would call them Plastics, but that'd be cliche.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Straight As."

"No. That's something I have. You have straight Cs."

She playfully shoved me and I laughed.

"Let's just do the homework," I said.

Author;s Note: And there you have it. And I know Palm Woods may never have sports teams, but hey, it's fanfiction.


End file.
